The Walking Dead: United
by SilverWolf1130
Summary: Eric Murphy, a man with a dark past, escaped the grasp of a mad dictator with his allies. Months later, they struggle to survive, knowing they were limited on supplies and were doing everything to avoid going back to the place they once called 'Home.' However, everything changed when they met a young girl named Clementine. (Horrible summary. Sorry. Please read though) Rated T. R&R


**Hey, everybody. It's Fanfic Productions and welcome to My biggest story yet. That's right, ladies and gentlemen. This will be my biggest story of all time. Why? BECAUSE IT'S A CROSSOVER... In a way. Well, it's not a full on Crossover, but it pretty much can be considered a crossover, because it brings back many OCs that some of you may know.**

 **Alright. Some of you may complain about the OCs. And I say, if you don't like OCs, then why are you reading this. And trust me, there will be LOTS Of OCs in this.**

 **I've gotten permission from MagiXBen1124 And Fanfictionisahobby to use there OCs. If you wanna know more about those OCs, go check out there accounts.**

 **My OCs that will be in this chapter are: Madeline Carver, Sophia Carver, Talyne Summers And Eric Murphy. (I'll update my profile soon so you'll know more about them.)**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead. They belong to Telltale Games.**

* * *

 **The Asian-American man swung his fists several times into the man's face, causing more blood to fly out onto the ground. The man looked down to the ground and whimpered as he knew he would likely die from the violent older man.**

 **The man strapped to the chair wore a white sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. Both were covered in his own blood from the brutal beating that the man was giving him.**

 **the man, who stood up, wiped the blue onto his blue jeans and Red shirt. He had black hair that went down to his neck. The man strapped in the chair shook and looked up at the cause of his pain.**

 **He tried to move again, with little success as he knew his arms and legs were tied to the chair. He looked up at the man. "Please, I swear it wasn't me. I don't even fucking know your sister. Man, what the fuck do you want from me, man?!" He begged, though deep down he knew the begging would be useless.**

 **As expected, The man didn't listen and said with anger. "Now, I know that's bullshit. My sister said it was a man with a mullet who has snake tattoos on his arms. And you fit the discription perfectly, pal."**

 **Not wanting to give up, the man tried something else. "Come on, Murphy. I-I'm a big fan of your books. I-I-I've read the Darthon series and The Legend Of Kara Kahn. P-Please... I'm a fan."**

 **Murphy merely ignored the man and Started reaching into his back pocket. Dean trembled at what it could be. He knew it was something bad and was likely meant to cause him harm.**

 **his suspicions were right. Dean's eyes widened in pure horror as Murphy Pulled out a revolver with a homemade silencer at the end. Dean started trembling in horror and continued begging.**

 **"No! No! Please! I beg of you!" Dean panicked as The Man loaded pulled out 3 bullets from his pocket and loaded them into the chamber. He looked back at Dean and slowly walked behind him. "Did you listen to my sister when she begged?!" He hissed.**

 **He growled when Dean looked down and cried. He pistol-Whipped the man, causing him to yelp in pain. "Answer!" He snarled.**

 **"No! I didn't rape your sister! I swear!" The man uselessly begged, however, Murphy could tell the man was lying. He growled, knowing that this man was likely causing the pain of many other women. He slowly walked behind the man while loading 3 bullets into the chamber of the gun.**

 **"Well, Dean. Our time together is almost up. But, I've got the perfect game for us to play." He said with anger and joy combined into his voice as he comtinued. "It's called The Russian Roulette Challenge."**

 **The tied up man started trembling even more. He knew what was going to happen and how this game worked.**

 **"3 Bullets." Murphy said. "3 Spins of the cylinder. Let's test your luck, shall we?**

 **With that said, Murphy spun the cylinder of the Revolver 3 times and pointed in directly into the back of Dean's head. The defenseless man trembled and prayed that nothing would come out. Murphy's hand shook a little. Something told him that this wasn't right. While something else told him that this man deserved it for raping his sister. He closed his eyes, finally making his decision. He pushed it farther into Dean's head...**

 **...And pulled the trigger.**

* * *

Eric Murphy woke up in a flash from the disturbing nightmare. He huffed a few times and gripped his head. His past still haunts him to this very day, as it probably would for the rest of his life.

he sighed, knowing it was best to try and forget about the events that happened before the apocalypse, believing it longer mattered. He continued thinking about this until...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Murphy! Get your Chinese Ass out here!" Came a loud voice from the other side of his door. Eric sighed, knowing who it was. He slowly got up from his uncomfortable bed.

Unlike the dream of his past, Eric wore a brown fur jacket and a black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was slightly different and he now had a beard and a mustache.

He walked up to the door and opened it, seeing the man he had grown to hate. Troy

Troy glared at the man and said with anger. "Get ready to go to work, Murphy. Bill's got something to say to all of you." Eric raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What is it?" He asked.

Troy sneered. "How the fuck should I know! He hasn't told us! Now, get your stuff ready and get down there, you stupid fucking Chinaman!"

Eric glared at the heartless guard. "I'm Asian-American, you dumbass!" He said with anger. Troy merely responded by saying. "Do you think I fucking give two shits about what are you?! Just get the fuck ready!"

With that said, Troy walked off in his usual angry way. Eric looked back to his small room, which he also called the trash. He went to the table near his bed, seeing his Colt Python and the family Axe.

He quickly checked the gun and made sure that it had ammo in it. He sighed in relief as he saw that it was fully loaded.

But seeing the gun quickly reminded him of what he used on Dean.

* * *

Derrick awoke to the feel of someone kicking him. He opened his eyes and saw the man he had grown to hate. Dalton.

As usual, the man was dressed in a black trench coat and wearing a fedora to cover his almost bald head. He wore brown jeans and he carried An AK-47.

"What do you want?" Derrick grumbled. Dalton looked at with little emotion until he finally said. "You've really done it now, boy. You and your kids."

Derrick raised his eyebrows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Dalton smirked and said. "You'll see. Now get up and wake up the little kiddies."

Derrick glared at the way Dalton said Kiddies. It sent chills down his spine, knowing that he had to keep his family away from the mad Sidekick.

Derrick walked up over to the woman he loved and gently woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and asked. "Honey?" She looked around and noticed it was morning. "Why are we getting up so late?

Before Derrick could say anything, Dalton quickly answered her question. "Bill is gonna have a word with you and your kids. Especially Sophia." He said with an evil smirk.

Erin and Derrick both glared at him, to which he ignored and said. "Now how about you just wake up Keith and your... Sweet little girls before I decide to come over there and do it myself... And I know you don't want that.

Derrick couldn't take it anymore. How dare this man talk about hurting his kids. He charged at Dalton, who easily dodged and slammed the back of his AK-47 into Derrick's head, sending him towards the ground. He then kicked him in the side for good measure.

"Stop! Please!" Erin begged as she walked stood up from her bed. Dalton looked at Derrick with anger. "You try that again and it'll be worse. Bill will be coming soon. You better wake the kids.

Derrick glared at Dalton. He hated this man. He was almost as bad as Troy and Carver. But, he knew he had to deal with him.

After quickly waking the 3 kids, the family followed Dalton, worried about what the evil leader had in store for them. Sophia walked between the 12 year old boy and the 8 year old girl.

Sophia was the oldest of the 3. She had long black hair, a yellow shirt and blue jeans she was 14 years old.

Keith was the middle child. He had thick brown hair and wore a dark green hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. He was 12 years old.

Madeline was the youngest of the 3. She had long brown hair, a blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was 8 years old.

* * *

Eric Murphy walked into the Pen, immediately noticing that Carver looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess. But what made Murphy nervous was how angry he looked. In fact, he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

Murphy noticed his friends nearby and he quickly walked over to them. He whispered to Alice. "What's going on?"

Alice's eyes widened. "Wait, you didn't know?"

Eric shook his head and saw Derrick, Erin, Keith, Madeline and Sophia walk right next to them. Carver was looking directly at them with pure anger, especially with Sophia.

everyone remained quiet when Carver started talking. "I suppose you all are wondering what I have to say that is so important."

"What do you want, Bill?" The man known as Michael Anderson asked with anger. The man next to him knew why he seemed agitated. He was having a good dream and Troy's interruption definitely ruined it for him.

"Hey! Troy growled. "Don't fucking Interrupt him again, you piece of shit! Or I will shoot yo-

"TROY!" Carver yelled. Troy looked at him with fear, knowing he had done wrong. He gulped when Carver made a gesture that told him to come forth.

Troy slowly walked up to Carver, fear definitely shown on his face. "Give me the rifle, Troy."

Troy did what he was told and handed the weapon to the mad dictator, who then used the rifle to whack the heartless guard in the face, sending him to the ground.

Carver looked down at him with a glare. "You go too far again and it'll be worse for you, Mr. Summers." He snarled.

many of the people in front of them chuckled, obviously glad that Troy got what he deserved. Carver looked at them and yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! All of you!

The crowd went silent as Carver looked at Michael with a glare. "And don't you interrupt me, Anderson. Or else you'll be in the same situation that our dear friend Troy is in. Got that?" He asked. Michael nodded as Carver cleared his throat and continued his speech. "I've discovered something. It turns out that one of my kids has had involvement with the people who escaped." Sophia's eyes widened in horror as Her father continued. "And this cannot go unpunished. Sophia Carver!"

The mad tyrant's family and Derrick's eyes widened in horror at the mention of the young girl. Sophia's legs started shaking as Her father made a gesture that told her to come forth. She did as she was told and slowly walked forward, looking at the ground and stopped when she felt his presence.

He put his hand to her chin and made her look directly at him. "You haven't changed one bit, Sophie. You tend to act tough at times, but deep down, you're still that little girl who can't defend herself. But that ends now. Because now... YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" He yelled as he punched her in the face. And what made it worse was that he was wearing Brass knuckles.

"NO!" Her family screamed together at the punch that the girl had taken. Sophia fell to the ground. Sophia struggled to push herself up as Carver went down to her level and started punching her in the face.

Derrick immediately ran forward to save the girl he loved like a daughter, only to take an AK-47 to the face. Troy glared down at the man and said. "Don't even think about it! She's getting what she deserved!"

Derrick crawled forward, not giving up easily. Troy growled and kicked him in the stomach. With Troy distracted, Erin ran forward this time, only to kneed in the stomach by Dalton. She fell to the ground. Dalton glared down at her and put his leg on her back, prevent her from moving.

"Troy, Stop!" Talyne yelled, hoping to stop her violent older brother from beating Derrick to death. Talyne grabbed his arm and yelled. "That's enough!" In response to this, Troy smacked her across the face, sending her to the ground.

He stood up and walked towards her with a glare aimed directly at her. "You little shi-"

Troy didn't finish as he was suddenly punched in the face by his younger brother, Chase.

"You son of a-" Chase began as he swung another fist at his older brother, who blocked it and slammed his fist into The younger man's face, sending him to the ground.

"Don't get involved in this, you little shit!" Troy snarled as he glared at Chase.

Meanwhile, Eric Murphy clenched his fist in anger. He knew this wasn't right and he was going to stop it. No guards would be able to stop him. He ran forward as Keith And Madeline attempted to get involved, but were being held by Michael Anderson and Jason O'Narez.

Eric ran forward, raising his fist. The guards noticed, but couldn't stop him in time.

"Bill, look out!" Tavia warned.

Carver looked up and effortlessly blocked the attack from the younger man. He then pushed him, his attention now being focused on Eric. "You really wanna do this, Murphy? Why do you care so much?"

"I'm not willing to stand by and let a little girl get beaten to death!" He snarled.

"Well, then... If you really wanna do this, then bring it on." Carver said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Well, that does it for the first chapter. Ah, cliffhangers. They are so much fun to use. I might update this later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Fanfic Productions. Out!**


End file.
